1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to mechanisms for securing a device, for example a camera, and more specifically, to a mount system for attaching the device to a sport board for use during periods of sport activity.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The problem of conveniently carrying, accessing, and using a camera under various operating conditions has existed since the beginning of hand-held photography. With the spread of digital photography, which allows inexpensive photograph storage and capture, more individuals are exposed to the inherent limitations that camera securement imposes during periods of activity. Fast-paced and strenuous physical activities such as surfing, jogging, mountain climbing, snowboarding, and skydiving often require the individual to fully concentrate on the activity rather than on capturing photographs or video. Furthermore, such activities often leave the participant without a free hand to operate the camera.
Board sports, such as surfing, in particular are subject to restraints of the ability to photograph or video an activity mid-action. The fast-paced nature of surfing narrows the window of time for taking an ideal photograph or video considerably, often down to a few seconds or less. Further, even if a surfer was able to photograph or video the activity, the surfer might fall or be pulled off the surfboard, which could make it difficult for the surfer to hold on to the camera. This risks damage to the camera, or losing the camera altogether, and further imposes risks on the surfer who may need the use of free hands to ensure his or her safety.
Another problem with taking photographs or video during surfing is the challenge of stowing the camera after a photograph has been taken. For example, a surfing photographer taking a photograph of a breaking wave might quickly need his or her hands free to push their surfboard under the wave after taking the photograph. The surfer may not have enough time to securely store the camera after taking a photograph. Additionally, the surfer might just prefer to have the camera immediately out of the way so that he or she can catch a wave without the hassle of stowing their camera.
In view of the challenges above, surfers often do not attempt to capture such photographs or videos themselves and instead rely on others to do so. However, positioning a photographer in close proximity to a surfer creates a dangerous situation for both the photographer and the surfer. Further, the photographer may have an extremely limited amount of time to capture the photograph before the wave passes over him or her.
Similar problems exist in other boarding sports such as windsurfing and wakeboarding. In each instance, the fast paced activity makes close action photography different and potentially dangerous.